The Other Side
by Aureus Gaze
Summary: Alice siempre quiso conocerlo, a él quien se convirtió en lo más importante para ella alguna vez; y lo encontró, sólo que éste resultó ser diferente, y no físicamente, porque Gilbert Nightray era perfecto, sino en sus gustos.


**Estoy segura que nadie se acuerda de mí, aún así: ¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Para que me recuerden o me conozcan: Antes era conocida como Lightning-Voltagestorm o Framboise Versailles. Escribí: "Un año en la academia Pandora", "Outsubagi" y "Kaichou CLover".**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, les presento parte de lo que será mi nueva historia. **

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**Alice**

**-¿Por qué lloras?- **Preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado de la barda.

Alice sintió vergüenza al escucharlo, había discutido unos minutos antes con sus padres y salió al patio trasero a llorar. Jamás se le ocurrió que hubiera alguien del otro lado. Era de noche y la mayoría de los vecinos estaban durmiendo, incluso aquella casa de donde provenía la voz tenía ya las luces apagadas.

No contestó, pensó en que posiblemente aquella persona se estaba burlando de ella. Dejó de llorar, pero no volvió a casa, se quedó quieta, no quería hacer ruido, quería hacer pensar a la persona que se había confundido o que se aburriera y la dejara en paz.

Miró al cielo estrellado, de hermoso azul con una luna redonda y brillante, tan bello que a ella le costaba contener las lágrimas pensando en que debajo de ese mismo habían personas felices, exitosas y con mejores vidas, mientras ella no encontraba nadie que la comprendiera y por ello era infeliz.

Su celular sonó, había llegado un mensaje, no lo revisó, no había nadie que pudiera enviarle algo, sólo la compañía telefónica anunciando ofertas. No sabía para qué tenía un celular, sus padres se lo habían comprado para que se comunicara con ellos cuando saliera a algún lugar, pero ella no tenía con quién salir, todo el día se pasaba en casa leyendo manga, dibujando, leyendo o cantando.

**-Mi nombre es Gilbert, ¿quieres hablar?- **Se escuchó de nuevo la voz. Gracias al mensaje se había dado cuenta que ella seguía allí.

**-Por favor, no me moleste- **Contestó ella.

**-No intento molestar, sólo quiero hablar con alguien. ¿No te parece que la luna se ve muy bella hoy? A veces me gustaría que mis ojos fueran una cámara que tomara las fotos exactamente a como las veo. En mi cámara nunca salen a como quiero, o tal vez es porque no soy bueno fotografiando-**

Por el tono de voz, Gilbert le había parecido una persona muy graciosa y agradable **-Yo preferiría que mi mano fuera una impresora, así mis dibujos saldrían exactamente a como los pienso, o tal vez es porque no soy buena dibujando- **Soltó un risita.

**-¿Te gusta dibujar? Yo realmente no soy bueno en eso. A mí me gusta escribir historias. Empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Gilbert Nightray, ¿y tú?-**

**-Soy Alice Baskerville, gusto en conocerte-**

Platicaron hasta que ambos sintieron cansancio para irse a dormir. A pesar de que al principio no quería que aquella voz la molestara, resultó ser una persona muy agradable. Aún con los ojos a punto de cerrarse, ella no quería que aquella charla terminara, porque esa había sido la única persona durante mucho tiempo, aparte de sus padres, que le había hablado.

En la mañana Alice había despertado muy tarde para una persona de su edad, la razón era que ella tenía casi un año sin asistir a la escuela por causa de una enfermedad que se lo impedía. Al principio todo era maravilloso, podía hacer lo que quisiera todo el día, pero pasando casi dos meses comenzó a aburrirse y pensó en lo divertido que sería si sus amigos estuviesen allí, fue entonces que al pensar en ellos se dio cuenta que nadie la había visitado.

Intentado comunicarse con ellos, tan pronto como ella intentaba comenzar una conversación todos inventaban una excusa para dejar el teléfono. A nadie le interesaba.

Triste se dedicó a ocupar su mente con todo lo que pudiera, se volvió aficionada al manga, anime, videojuegos, novelas, música, idiomas, etc. Aun así no dejó de sentirse sola, y poco a poco, desesperada, comenzó a ver personas: amigos imaginarios, quienes tampoco llenaron ese vacío.

* * *

**Gilbert**

Gilbert era el chico más popular de la escuela. En cuanto llegaba todo el mundo dirigía su atención a él: las chicas emocionadas, algunos chicos celosos, otros admirándolo.

Tenía la novia perfecta y los mejores amigos, el único problema es que todo eso era mentira. La novia perfecta no lo quería, él sabía que ella y sus "mejores amigos" sólo lo usaban para ser populares. Más de una vez los había escuchado hablar mal de él mientras ellos no se daban cuenta.

Estaba harto de su vida, quería cambiarse de escuela, comenzar de nuevo y ser una persona normal, tener amigos de verdad, pero eso le era imposible, sin importar si él fuera o no popular nadie lo había querido.

"¿Qué es lo que me falta?" Pensaba todos los días de regreso a casa después del dolor de cabeza que le daba la escuela con tanta gente observándolo y hablándole.

Cuando él era pequeño, sus padres siempre peleaban. Con su mamá y hermano menor huía de casa y pedían refugio con algún conocido, pero muchas veces su papá, borracho, los buscaba por todas partes, encontraba donde estaban y llegaba a causar problemas. Poco a poco nadie los quería ayudar y terminaron por dormir en la calle.

Por asistir poco a la escuela nunca consiguió hacer amigos, y cuando los problemas en casa se arreglaron y comenzó a asistir regularmente, como él era muy tímido, nadie le prestaba atención hasta que en la adolescencia cambió, el niño al que nadie quería se volvió en el más deseado: todo el mundo quería salir con él, pero no para ser sus amigos, si no para que la gente les prestara atención estando con alguien tan guapo.

Llegando a casa comía y justo después iba a su cuarto. Para olvidarse de sus problemas había comenzado a escribir historias de lo más maravillosas, a pesar de que el protagonista de cada una de ellas tenía un nombre diferente, él los había creado pensando en las aventuras que a él le gustaría tener, pero poco a poco las ideas se fueron acabando y comenzó a aburrirse.

Una noche decidió salir al patio trasero y escuchó a alguien llorar del otro lado de la pared donde había otra casa, se mantuvo en silencio para no molestar, pero los días siguientes hizo lo mismo, y varias veces volvió a escuchar a la misma persona llorando, fue entonces que preocupado decidió hablarle.

**-¿Por qué lloras?- **Preguntó, pero la persona dejó de llorar. Supuso que la había asustado y se había ido, pero minutos después sonó un celular y no era el de él. **-Mi nombre es Gilbert, ¿quieres hablar?-**

**-Por favor, no me moleste- **Contestó una chica.

**-No intento molestar, sólo quiero hablar con alguien- **Intentó iniciar una conversación y rápidamente pensó en un tema para que la persona no se fuera** -¿No te parece que la luna se ve muy bella hoy? A veces me gustaría que mis ojos fueran una cámara que tomara las fotos exactamente a como las veo. En mi cámara nunca salen a como quiero, o tal vez es porque no soy bueno fotografiando-**

**-Yo preferiría que mi mano fuera una impresora, así mis dibujos saldrían exactamente a como los pienso, o tal vez es porque no soy buena dibujando-**

**-¿Te gusta dibujar? Yo realmente no soy bueno en eso. A mí me gusta escribir historias. Empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Gilbert Nightray, ¿y tú?-**

**-Soy Alice Baskerville, gusto en conocerte-**

Hablaron, hablaron y hablaron hasta que se cansaron. Alice había resultado una chica algo tímida, linda, pero que trataba de ser ruda: una tsundere. No quería irse a dormir, pero tenía que ir a la escuela, así que tuvo que despedirse. Hubiera deseado que esa plática nunca hubiera terminado porque ella era la única persona en toda su vida que le hablaba con tanta sinceridad y le había agradado sin importar su apariencia.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Si les ha gustado o tienen alguna recomendación/petición me encantaría saberlo con sus comentarios.**

**PROXIMAMENTE EL CAPÍTULO 1.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
